El Cuarto Clavo
by Dazmar
Summary: Cuando una persona tiene hambre; come. Si tiene sed; bebe. Si anhela amor; lo busca. Y si lo encuentra; no lo deja ir y no lo comparte con nadie. Así era la filosofía de Levi Ackerman y ni siquiera pensó en cambiarla cuando escuchó el llanto de la chica que estrechaba en sus brazos. (Levi Yandere x OC)
1. Contacto

**El anime y manga "Shingeki No Kyojin" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Éste Fanfic puede contener descripciones sangrientas, situaciones sexuales, maltrato, asesinato y violación. No leer en caso de ser altamente sensible a las tesituras anteriormente mencionadas.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Contacto

Yo, en ese entonces no fui consciente del increíble error que había cometido, cuando unas simples palabras salieron de mi boca con la misma facilidad que un saludo. No supe que después de decir eso todo cambiaría. Y desgraciadamente para mí, cambió para mal. Y no sé si es porque era inocente o ingenua, pero no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Todo comenzó en una noche como cualquier otra, en el bosque, donde yo había ido para tomar el aire y alejarme un poco de mis compañeros. No era que me desagradasen, pero me gustaba tener tiempo para mí y reflexionar sobre todos los acontecimientos de mi vida. Una anécdota que me gustaba explicar: la manera en la que llegué al Cuerpo de Exploración. Por un error que cometí al leer las indicaciones de las direcciones hacia los discursos que cada Comandante hacía. Alegremente pensé que entraría en la Policía Militar – ya que había quedado segunda en mi grupo – y me encontré con que estaba en el sitio equivocado, frente a Erwin Smith. Mi cara debió de ser todo un poema.

Pero finalmente terminé alistándome donde iban a parar los suicidas, porque el discurso de Erwin me llegó al corazón, tal como suena, nunca antes me había sentido tan inspirada y - asustada a la vez – por algo que no tuviese nada que ver con mis propios deseos egoístas.

La oscuridad del bosque era más notoria fuera de las paredes del Cuartel General, me encantaba – y me sigue encantando - estar al aire libre; poder escuchar los sonidos naturales que otorgan cada una de las criaturas que me rodeaban, no existía tal paz como aquella.

Mi lugar preferido era un gran árbol que se encontraba más allá de los límites permitidos por la normativa, pero que valía la pena la desobediencia y la caminata para poder sentarme en una de sus fuertes ramas.

Cuando llegué mis cuencas se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vi que el sitio ya estaba ocupado por " _El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad"_. Mis hombros se tensaron y mis piernas empezaron a temblar como gelatina. Yo no tenía que estar ahí, mi obligación era quedarme junto a los demás soldados, fue por eso que, con el máximo sigilo que pude, retrocedí mis pasos sin quitar la vista de la nuca del Heichou.

-Tch, eres muy ruidosa.

Su voz se asemejó al gruñido de un feroz lobo listo para atacar, me pregunté si iba a golpearme por no cumplir las normas. Inquieta y temerosa, dije:

\- D-Disculpe, ahora mismo vuelvo a mi habitación.

\- Oye, mocosa, ¿te he dado permiso para que hagas tal cosa?

\- Pensé que…

Me costaba elegir las palabras adecuadas con él, incluso siendo la esperanza de la humanidad y conocido por todo el mundo seguía fuera del alcance de mi comprensión.

-Pues no pienses y dedícate a obedecer. Ahora siéntate a mi lado.

Sin duda eso sonó más cómo una orden que una propuesta, pero sabía que si no obedecía él podría ponerme un castigo severo. Así que, avergonzada, asentí y trepé el alto árbol hasta encontrarme sólo a unos centímetros del Heichou, me ayudó a ponerme a su lado ya que yo estaba muy nerviosa y el cuerpo no me respondía con la misma fluidez que de costumbre.

-Deja de temblar como una luna en el agua, ni que te fuese a matar.

No estaba segura de si intentaba bromear, calmarme o amenazarme indirectamente. Tal vez estoy exagerando, pensé. Era cierto que el hombre a mi lado era conocido por su mal genio y su violencia –sobre todo por lo segundo- pero también era mi superior y no tenía motivos suficientes para hacerme daño.

No caí en que estaba mirando fijamente los ojos azules de ese hombre tan fuerte, era casi hipnótico, como si de un momento a otro fuera a ser absorbida por su presencia ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

\- ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

Salí de mi ensoñación al mismo tiempo que escuché su voz.

\- N-No, sólo pensaba que… tiene unos ojos bonitos.

Lo dije sin pensar, fue la primera respuesta que me vino a la mente, y he de admitir que era verdad lo recién dicho. Claro que mis mejillas se volvieron a poner rojas al darme cuenta de lo que mis labios habían pronunciado, y aparté mi vista de él enseguida como si me doliese mirarle y no pudiese sostener su mirada.

\- Tch, como si tú supieras algo de lo que han visto estos ojos que tan bonitos te parecen.

Mi garganta se secó, no me esperaba para nada esa respuesta. Cuando elogias a alguien lo más normal era que te contestara "gracias", pero él lo había dicho incluso sarcástico e irónico.

\- Lo siento, Heichou.

Él me contestó con otro de sus comunes chasquidos de lengua. Realmente yo había sido una estúpida, también tendría que haber pensado antes de hablar, en parte había sido culpa mía que él se molestara, yo había sido imprudente. Fijándome bien, pude ver que el Heichou tenía razón. Su color era bonito pero el interior estaba apagado, como una bombilla defectuosa que nunca llega a estar completamente iluminada. Mi corazón se estrujó al pensar todo por lo que tendría que haber pasado ese hombre.

De nuevo, estúpidamente, dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

-Quisiera poder borrar esa tristeza de sus ojos, Levi-Heichou.

Fue con esas simples palabras que todo empezó; su obsesión por mí: su locura. Pero era tan inocente en aquellos momentos que sólo podía verle con lástima y cariño.

Recuerdo a la perfección la mirada que me dirigió, esa fue la primera vez que la vi en todo su esplendor, la que vería una y otra vez, la que me perseguiría hasta los lugares más impensables del interior de los Muros. Su iris azul pareció hacerse más pequeño haciendo que su esclerótica ocupase más lugar del que debería en su cuenca.

-¿De veras?

Yo asentí y notando que su tono se había vuelto débil, alargué mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla, en el momento en que entré en contacto con su piel sus ojos se agrandaron, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Miré la luna y vi que ya estaba en lo más alto.

-Heichou, ya es tarde. Deberíamos irnos.

Iba a alejar mi mano pero él me la sujetó fuertemente, impidiendo que la caricia terminara. Por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos, mi cara se puso roja, más aún después de ver la mirada de depredador por parte del hombre a mi lado. Él inclinó su rostro y con delicadeza deslizó la palma de mi mano hasta sus labios, fue en ese momento en el que yo sentía como mi pulso se estaba acelerando y con ello, mi nerviosismo e inseguridad afloró.

Sus labios besaron mi palma, consiguiendo que yo me sintiese más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Un ruido detrás de nosotros nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación, temiendo que fuera algún soldado, Levi paró con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Soltó mi mano lentamente, como si le doliese. Ignorándolo, salté de la rama, cayendo limpiamente en el suelo, seguida de mi superior. Noté durante todo el camino que no me quitaba la vista de encima, como un halcón en pleno vuelo observando al conejito comiendo sin ser consciente del peligro. No le tomé importancia, pensé que todavía debía estar sorprendido por lo de hace unos minutos.

Cuando llegamos al Cuartel General, nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado. Llegué a mi habitación cansada, había sido un día largo. Quitándome la chaqueta y el resto de la ropa que me estorbaba, me metí de un salto en la cama, arropándome bien con la manta y sonriendo ante la calidez que me dio la bienvenida al reino de los sueños.

Recuerdo que soñé con el Heichou y sus manos, ojos y cuerpo, pensé que tenía que haber un problema conmigo. Hasta ese momento sólo había intercambiado unas pocas palabras con él que se basaban en "Soldado" "Adelántate" "Limpia este mugriento cuarto", pero nada más aparte de eso. Sonreí contenta tras pensar que después de esta noche podríamos ser incluso amigos. Tontamente me sentí feliz, pensando de verdad que él quería amistad.

Al día siguiente, después de asearme y vestirme, abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio para asistir al entrenamiento matutino. Pero nada más abrir la puerta me encontré con algo en el suelo que no llegué a pisar de puro milagro: un ramo de margaritas blancas. Las recogí del suelo, sonreí al verlas, me gustaron mucho. Miré en el interior de mi habitación y vi un jarrón decorativo que nunca antes había utilizado para nada, podría usarlo como florero, dije en voz alta. Corriendo lo llené de agua e introduje las margaritas dentro.

Entonces vino a mi mente la pregunta que tendría que haber pensado antes de recoger las flores, pero que no había llegado por la sorpresa del momento ¿Quién las había dejado ahí?

No me di cuenta de que los ojos de una silueta negra observaban mis reacciones desde una esquina del pasillo a donde mi ojo no llegaba a ver. Sonrió enseñando los dientes blancos tras ver que me habían gustado las flores.

Él no podía verse así mismo, ni yo tampoco, pero estoy segura de que si hubiese llegado a verle con esa cara llena de satisfacción, enseñando los dientes en una deformada y demoníaca sonrisa, y los ojos salidos de sus órbitas… sin lugar a dudas habría intentado alejarme, sólo intentado, porque sé que él me habría atrapado, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

El comienzo de mi perdición había empezado.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer esto; la personalidad Yandere es una de las más interesantes y divertidas de escribir. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo casi tanto como yo escribiendo.**

 **Hasta la próxima y mucha suerte en la vida.**

 **Cordialmente,**

 **Dazmar**


	2. Descubrimiento

**El anime y manga "Shingeki No Kyojin" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Éste Fanfic puede contener descripciones sangrientas, situaciones sexuales, maltrato, asesinato y violación. No leer en caso de ser altamente sensible a las tesituras anteriormente mencionadas.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Descubrimiento

A la vez que me dirigía al campo de entrenamiento no podía quitarme de la cabeza quien podría haber sido la persona que había dejado el ramo de flores ¿Un admirador? O podía tratarse de una simple broma. Sí, tenía que ser eso, aunque tenía que admitir que mi físico no estaba nada mal, mi cabello ceniza era algo que no todo el mundo tenía, y mis ojos eran azules oscuros. Ciertamente había personas que les gustaba mi semblante, pero en el Cuerpo de Exploración las relaciones amorosas estaban prohibidas, por lo que era poco probable que las flores viniesen por parte de un admirador. Sí, yo en ese entonces era así de tonta.

Llegué al campo casi al mismo tiempo que todos, menos Mikasa que siempre llegaba la primera junto a Eren y Armin.

Armin y yo éramos buenos amigos, ya que compartíamos el mismo gusto por los libros y los conocimientos del mundo exterior, más de una vez nos reuníamos a leer algún libro prohibido a escondidas de los ojos de los demás. Si alguien se enteraba estaríamos en problemas.

Personalmente intentaba no hablar mucho con Eren ya que siempre que hablábamos, el tema principal siempre eran los titanes. Parecía que no sabía hablar de nada más. Pero en cuanto a persona sé que tenía lados ocultos en su carácter que conseguían llamar un poco mi atención.

Entre los diez mejores soldados, Mikasa era la primera y yo la segunda, eso consiguió que en los entrenamientos casi siempre fuésemos pareja en los ejercicios, tanto cuando sólo éramos cadetes a ahora que somos soldados. Pero me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, siempre me escuchaba cuando algo me inquieta y me demostró en más de una ocasión ser una persona digna de mi confianza.

Se podía decir que me llevaba bien con todos los demás, comíamos a veces en la misma mesa y charlábamos sobre temas estúpidos. Nunca había sido una persona que criticara a alguien a sus espaldas, era algo que detestaba. Evidentemente había personas que me agradaban más que otras, tenía preferencias; cómo todo el mundo.

Levi-Heichou llegaba tarde, eso era muy raro, por lo general él siempre era puntual. De hecho hasta había ocasiones en los que llegaba media hora antes para controlar quien llegaba a tiempo y quién no.

Me acerqué al rubio por detrás viendo a la vez las caras de Eren y Mikasa.

-Armin. – lo saludé.

Él se giró a verme y sonrió al instante. Junto a él, Eren y Mikasa también me saludaron con una sonrisa – la de Eren más notoria que la de la chica - .

-Agnes, buenos días. – me saludó Armin.

-Os quería preguntar ¿Sabéis donde está Levi-Heichou?

-Llega tarde, eso es todo. – dijo Mikasa con el ceño fruncido.

Mikasa seguía guardándole rencor a Heichou por los golpes que cargó sobre Eren en el juicio, yo interiormente pensaba en lo rencorosa que podía ser ella en ocasiones. Aunque también ¿Quién no se enfadaría al ver como pegan a un ser querido tuyo delante de tus narices? Pienso que tal vez yo no me hubiera contenido y me hubiese lanzado sin pensármelo.

-Pero es raro, él nunca llega tarde. De hecho, cuando Armin llegó tarde le obligó a limpiar los baños públicos por un mes. – dije un tanto preocupada.

Armin tembló ante ese recuerdo y lo mal que lo pasó durante todo ese mes, se agarró a mi brazo para no caerse del mareo.

-Deberíamos decírselo y que esta vez pague él por el retraso. – propuso Mikasa con aire vengativo.

-Te castigaría por el simple hecho de mencionárselo, Mikasa. – contestó Eren con razonamiento.

-Es cierto, además tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo. Tal vez… cinco minutos. – dije intentando sacar la idea de Mikasa de su cabeza.

-Armin sólo llegó dos minutos tarde. – contraatacó la oriental.

-Ahora que lo pienso tiene razón, sólo por ser el Heichou no tiene derecho a pasar por alto sus propios errores y saltarse sus propias normas. – esa vez fue Eren quien estuvo de acuerdo con su media-hermana.

-Pensaba que tú admirabas al Heichou. – dije mirándole fijamente.

-¡Y lo admiro! Pero, como ha dicho Mikasa es injusto. Y por si no te acuerdas, también te castigó a ti.

Entonces me tuve que callar, era cierto, pero el castigo no era tan asqueroso como el que le había tocado a Armin. Simplemente me obligó a limpiarle las botas durante dos semanas. Y aprovechándose de mi obediencia me utilizó para limpiarle también su oficina y habitación.

-Pero…

Nos dimos cuenta de que todos los demás soldados habían callado menos nosotros cuatro, también vimos que habían formado filas, nos preguntábamos que estaba sucediendo hasta que giramos un poco la cabeza, encontrándonos con un Heichou bastante enfadado. Nunca lo había visto con el ceño así de fruncido.

Armin seguía cogido de mi manga, pero en ese momento casi se podía decir que se abrazaba a mi brazo como si fuese su bote salva-vidas. Mientras que a Eren se le caía una gota de sudor, pero Mikasa seguía imperturbable.

-Así que… ¿Queréis castigarme… a mí?

Su voz sonaba como un volcán en erupción, creo que nunca había visto al Heichou así de enfadado, daba miedo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estábamos bromeando! – Eren lo acompañó de una risita nerviosa.

Evidentemente él no se creyó ni una palabra, se acercó a Eren y a Mikasa que estaban delante de mí y de Armin. Y con sus fuertes manos agarró ambas cabezas haciendo que chocasen entre ellas. Hasta Mikasa tuvo que caerse al suelo por el fuerte impacto contra la cabeza del chico mitad-titán.

Era el turno de Armin y el mío, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, patada, lo que fuera, pero nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos encontrándome a mi superior delante de mí, me preguntaba a qué estaba esperando, si quería castigarme… ¡Que lo hiciera ya! Sin embargo posó su vista sobre mi brazo, el cual estaba siendo abrazado por Armin. Chasqueó la lengua, y antes de que me diera cuenta le había proporcionado a Armin una patada en el abdomen que literalmente hizo que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo y volase estrellándose contra una pared de ladrillos.

Todo había sido tan rápido que necesité unos segundos para volver al presente, el rubio estaba con un brazo rodeándose toda la parte herida a la vez que apretaba los dientes.

-¡Armin! – grité preocupada.

Sin pensarlo corrí hacia él para comprobar su estado, nada más llegar ahí me agaché para estar a su altura. Él seguía intentando recuperar el aire perdido de sus pulmones.

-Armin ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

Todos miraban impactados al Heichou, que no parecía nada arrepentido de su acto, pero sí que apretaba los puños al ver cómo yo me preocupaba por el chico a mi lado.

-Esta vez te lo dejaré pasar debido a que no has dicho nada en mi contra – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Yo apreté los dientes, Armin tampoco había dicho nada y aun así le había dado semejante golpe, más fuerte que el de Mikasa y Eren que como mucho tendrían un chichón en pocas horas, pero Armin seguramente tendría que ponerse vendas o tomar algún medicamento que le ayudara a aliviar el dolor.

-Se acabó el espectáculo ¡Todos!

Al instante todos los demás, casi temblando, sobretodo Jean, hicieron el saludo que nos caracterizaba. Ayudando a Armin a ponerse en pie, también formamos filas junto a los demás.

Yo entonces, la idea que Heichou y yo podíamos ser amigos se había desvanecido casi por completo, no quería amistad con alguien que era tan poco respetable con los demás. Lo de la otra noche debió ser porque lo encontré en su buen momento, me dije a mí misma que ojalá se fuese al infierno. Finalmente entendí cómo se sintió Mikasa. Y también porque tuvo que contenerse; y era de lo más frustrante.

-Dad vueltas al campo, hasta que yo os diga que podéis parar.

Sin decir nada más todos empezamos a correr sin decir una palabra, yo vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo él se dirigía bajo la sombra y se apoyaba en un árbol. Pensé que sólo le faltaba el refresco en una mano y en la otra un abanico, pero sólo el pensamiento me hizo reír, haciendo que todos me mirasen de manera extraña.

No fue hasta la décimo octava vuelta que vi que el más fuerte de la humanidad no me quitaba la vista de encima ¿Estaba comprobando que no hiciese trampa? Yo aún no tenía ni una gota de sudor, mientras que los demás – menos Mikasa – estaban casi arrastrándose por el suelo. Por algo había quedado segunda mejor soldado. Pero llegaba a haber momentos en los que su mirada llegaba a inquietarme, parecía que quisiera verme hasta el corazón.

Cada vez que pasaba por su lado, parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a incorporarse de su sitio para llegar a mí. Para quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza me posicioné al lado de Armin.

-¿Estás mejor? – le pregunté.

-Bueno… podría… estar… mejor… - le costaba hablar.

Hablar cuando estabas sin respiración no era bueno así que decidí no decirle nada más para no empeorar las cosas. Justo acabábamos de pasar por el lado del Heichou completando la décimo novena vuelta. Y no sé qué sucedió pero por un momento parecía que me estaba hablando, pero sin voz, solo había movido los labios y pude entender a la perfección lo que había dicho _"No le prestes atención"_ pude entender. Fueron milésimas de segundo pero fue suficiente para mirarle a los ojos con interrogación… y fue un error. Nadie más lo vio, creo que fui la única. Pero vi perfectamente sus ojos, por un momento pensé que me mataría. Instintivamente aceleré el paso adelantando a Mikasa que me observó des de atrás con una ceja levantada. Preocupada, llegó a mí misma posición.

-Agnes. Estás pálida. – me dijo consiguiendo inquietarme.

-¿Ah, sí? Qué raro.

-No deberías ir tan rápido, a este paso vas a terminar agotada.

Me alegré de ver que había entendido las cosas de esa manera, no quería decirle que me había aterrado una de las miradas del Heichou, hubiera sido un poco humillante.

Por petición de Mikasa aflojé mi paso, pero me pareció eterno el tiempo que pasó hasta volver a pasar por el lado del Heichou, y suspiré de alivio al darme cuenta que en vez de encontrarme con los orbes oscuros, me encontré con los mismos ojos que vi en la noche, tan claros, bonitos y brillantes. Lo mismo que pensé la otra vez, y como era de esperarse mi cara se puso roja. Y en consecuencia, él pareció verse complacido de eso.

-Parad. – dijo lo suficientemente alto.

Todos paramos al instante, la gran mayoría se tiró al suelo y respiraban grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Tenía pensado haceros correr otras veinte vueltas, pero me habéis dado pena al ver lo enclenques que sois, menos algunos, claro.

Me miró entonces, pero no miró a Mikasa que también se merecía un poco de atención y felicitación indirecta.

-Formad parejas para hacer abdominales.

-Esto… Levi-Heichou, me duele demasiado el abdomen como para hacer ese ejercicio. – sonó la vocecilla cohibida de Armin.

-Entonces no lo hagas, pero si te saltas el próximo ejercicio recibirás más que una simple patada.

Ante esa advertencia, Armin se retiró del campo a esperar que termináramos, para luego poder seguir con algo que no le afectase a su zona golpeada. Caí entonces que si él se iba yo no tendría pareja, todos estaban ya eligiéndose entre sí. Miré a Mikasa esperanzada, pero con una mirada de disculpa se fue con Eren.

Suspiré con frustración, era en momentos como ese que quería desparecer para dejar de pasar vergüenza.

-Sustituiré a Armin. – escuché esa voz detrás de mí.

Me giré para encararle, pero todo mi coraje se había disipado al instante. Sólo asentí cómo tonta e imitando a los demás me estiré en el suelo boca arriba, esperé a que él se posicionara para sujetarme los pies –para impedir de esa forma que me moviera- . Aunque era un poco incómodo, cada vez que hacía una abdominal tenía su cara muy cerca y parecía que él a cada momento se acercaba más y más. Hubo un momento en el que cada vez que me alzaba nuestras narices casi se rozaban, de nuevo mi cara se puso roja roja.

Sin duda alguna, nada eso era normal en el Heichou, todo el tiempo que ella había estado en la Legión, él nunca mostró esa atención por ella, al menos como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Tal vez había despertado con fiebre, pero su cara no mostraba los habituales síntomas. Tal vez Hanji-san le había hecho beber algo que le hacía actuar de esa manera. Fuese lo que fuese, quería salir de esa situación tan incómoda.

No sé si fue para mí desgracia o fortuna que él no se veía nada contento al darse cuenta de que estaba evitando su mirada, pensé que no me podía culparme, ser así de un día para otro no es algo que todo el mundo se tomara a la ligera.

Cuando finalmente terminamos, sólo nos faltaba otra cosa por hacer y ya se habría terminado el entrenamiento por ese día. Claro que le seguiría mañana y pasado mañana hasta quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Combate cuerpo a cuerpo. – se limitó a decir.

Suponiendo que ya podía entrenar con Armin, miré en su dirección donde seguía sentado, pero vi que tenía su cara oculta entre las piernas y estaba ¿temblando? Por instinto volví a mirar al Heichou, que me observaba atento esperando a que le atacase.

De fondo escuchaba los golpes que los demás se daban sin cortarse un pelo, yo no me podía quedar atrás, no me iba a contener tanto si se trataba de Levi como de cualquier otra persona.

Fijando mi vista en todas sus extremidades corrí hacia él, no se movía, pero aun así no me detuve. Con todas mis fuerzas, mi puño impactó con fuerza sobre su cara, la mano llegó hasta a dolerme. Desorientado, retrocedió unos pasos y calló de rodillas. Me preguntaba por qué no se había movido, con sus habilidades fácilmente podría haberme detenido. Vi entonces como un hilillo de sangre salió de su boca.

-¡Heichou!

Los demás no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía debido que estaban demasiado concentrados en su "pelea". Me acerqué a Levi para comprobar que no hubiera más rastros de daños, por suerte parecía que sólo había esa pequeña gotita de sangre, suspiré con alivio. Aunque tampoco tenía motivos para asustarme así, él era el más fuerte de la humanidad, no le hacía nada un simple puñetazo.

-Lo he conseguido.

Sus palabras me dejaron un poco desconcertada ¿Qué había conseguido?

-¿El qué?

-Tu atención.

De mi garganta solo salió un estúpido e inocente _"¿Eh?"_ Antes de que él me respondiera dijo en alto que el entrenamiento ya había terminado y que en caso de no querer ser pateados que mañana se esforzaran más. Con esa amenaza todos se fueron a seguir con sus obligaciones. Yo en cambio, estaba ahí parada como un tarambana con Levi delante de mí.

No sé qué era lo que estaba esperando, pero algo me decía que no debía moverme de ahí, que de hacerlo, algo malo sucedería. No entendía por qué sentía escalofríos y a la vez curiosidad por las acciones del Heichou, si volviese a actuar como ayer a la noche, podría hablar con más confianza, pero él simplemente me miraba con esa mirada que antes me había hecho correr más rápido.

-Levi-Heichou ¿Se encuentra bien? – sonreí nerviosamente con una gotita de sudor.

Él pareció reaccionar a mi voz y salió de su "ensoñación", no estaba segura de lo que fuera eso.

-¿Me odias? – preguntó

-N-No ¿Por qué iba a odiarle?

-¿Crees que soy alguien despreciable?

-A veces se pasa de la raya con mis compañeros, pero no creo que usted sea despreciable.

Hubo una pausa y vi como su expresión estaba un poco más relajada, antes estaba tenso y me mandaba escalofríos a la nuca, ahora parecía volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Eso me tranquilizó bastante, y acumulé el suficiente valor para acercarme a él y sonreírle, pero no me esperaba lo que vino después.

Me envolvió con sus brazos de una forma muy brusca, pero que a la vez me pareció agradable. Estaba descubriendo muchas caras del hombre que ahora me abrazaba y a cada minuto me sorprendía más.

-¿Y lo de anoche? Lo que dijiste… ¿Era cierto?

Yo tardé unos segundos en hacer memoria, pero bastaron esos pocos segundos para que ese abrazo se convirtiera en uno asfixiante, estaba apretando demasiado fuerte. Por un momento me pareció escuchar que uno de mis huesos de la espalda crujía.

-S-Sí, yo no quiero… verle triste… - conseguí decir acumulando aire.

Cada palabra me costó un infierno decirla con la presión que sentía en todo mi cuerpo, en lugar de brazos humanos parecían dedos de titán aplastándome, pero después de escuchar mi respuesta, él pareció calmarse y por fin me dejó ir.

-Entonces, todo está bien. – dijo dándome la espalda.

Y sin más se marchó del campo sintiendo espasmos en las manos, ahora narrando estas palabras, sé que debía de estar sonriendo como un descerebrado, pero yo en esa actualidad no pude diferenciarlo. Tampoco pude escuchar las palabras que decía en susurros al alejarse, las cuales me repetiría una y otra vez.

- _Mía, tienes que serlo. –_ repetía sin cansarse.

Claro que mi yo de ese entonces era –como ya había dicho- ingenua y estúpida. Pensé que Levi sólo mostraba ese carácter tan extraño por qué estaba preocupado de que lo de la otra noche hubiera sido una farsa. Y me sentí feliz al pensar que él confiaba en mí… Cómo de equivocada estaba, pero sí era cierto que un sentimiento estaba aflorando en mí, uno muy bonito y cálido. De no ser por mi ingenuidad en ese momento me podría haber dado cuenta de que me estaba enamorando.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Aclaración: considero conveniente mencionar que, teniendo en cuenta que en este Fanfic Levi tiene personalidad Yandere, es evidente que sus acciones no van a ser las mismas que las él cometería en el anime y manga.**

 **Hasta la próxima y mucha suerte en la vida.**

 **Cordialmente,**

 **Dazmar**


End file.
